


Lead Me Into Temptation And Leave Me There

by hellabaloo



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walls and deserted hallways can be dangerous places after too much mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Into Temptation And Leave Me There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



> Because birthdays should always come with porn. Sorry this is a little late, but I hope you like it :D

Beorn's house was never really quiet. Besides the lot of dwarves making merry with barrels of mead in the long main hall by the roaring fire, there seemed to be a constant hum about the place. It was a constant buzz in Bofur's ear that had little to do with all the bees hovering around their hives. He meant to clear his head in the bracing night air, but stumbled across their burglar leaning against the hallway's wall instead. 

"So this is where you got to, Mister Bilbo," Bofur said, his voice light and lilting like there hadn't been a sudden uptick in the thrum beneath his skin. He tried to ignore that this might be the only time on the quest he was alone with the hobbit; only dangerous ideas could be had from such thoughts.

"The fire was too warm. Outside was too cold," Bilbo replied, not slurring his words but picking each deliberately from his mead-sweetened tongue.

"So the hallway's the happy medium?"

"Mm, it's perfect," Bilbo hummed, an easy smile on his face. In the darkened hallway, Bofur couldn't see the flush to Bilbo's cheeks, but knew when there was more drink than thought behind a person's words. 

"Right, well I think we should be getting you to bed," Bofur said.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "I'm not _that_ drunk. If you knew how to play conkers I could show you. It's hard to be good at conkers when you're drunker than a Proudfoot at a wedding. And I am decidedly not drunker than a Proudfoot at a wedding, and very good at conkers besides."

"Be that as it may, I still think we should both be getting to bed. Thorin wants the company moving tomorrow."

"And we all do exactly as Thorin says, don't we?" Bofur wished it was too dark to really see Bilbo's pouting lips. For once he thanked the Maker that his quick witted tongue did not need any input from his brain, as we was fairly certain it would long be preoccupied with that image.

"Aye, if only to give him the illusion of command," said Bofur leaning in with a casual air of exaggerated conspiracy. 

Bilbo's eyes flickered up to meet Bofur's and he asked quietly, "And what if I want to stay here in the hallway?"

His gaze was focused, his eyes weren't glassy, but Bofur daren't think Bilbo is implying what he thinks he is. He leaned forward, reaching out a small hand and rested it on Bofur's waist, his thumb stroking slowly against the fabric of Bofur's tunic.

"What if I wanted to stay in the hall with you?"

Bofur needed to believe it was the drink making Bilbo say such things. The alternative was too much a temptation.

"You've had a lot to drink, Bilbo," Bofur said with a smile, but made no move the remove the hand at his side. He could feel its warmth and Bofur would allow himself this small weakness. 

"So I don't know what I'm saying?" The change in Bilbo was sudden. It was a shuttering of his eyes and his smile was still ready, but less warm and how Bofur imagines he might look trying to get rid of an anoying neighbor. "Right. Sorry to have bothered you," he said, straightening. But Bofur did not move as Bilbo pushed off the wall, instead letting the hobbit crowd into him.

Bofur examined Bilbo's face as he was pointedly not looked at. It made him nervous to assume he understood correctly everything Bilbo was intimating. "I'm scared of what trusting what you're saying will lead to," Bofur admitted.

Bilbo looked up, his gaze steadier than it had been even a few moments ago. "You know what I want it to lead to? I want you to shove me against this wall and kiss me."

Bofur sucked in a sharp breath.

"Actually, more than kiss me," Bilbo continued. "I want you to shove me up against the wall and fuck me."

Bofur groaned and pressed Bilbo against the wall, but kept him at arms' length.

"Bilbo—"

"'Fuck me' is so vague isn't it? Stars above, what I really want is your mouth. You're always talking, always with a quip quick on your tongue. I'd love for you to be able to say nothing with me in your mouth, hard and hot."

Just imagining it, Bofur felt his tongue hollow out and mouth water in anticipation. The first shivers of arousal quickly followed. 

"I know exactly what I want from you Bofur. And I swear it's not the drink addling my brain."

Bilbo leaned up, a hair's breadth away from Bofur's lips and smiled.

"But do you know what you want?"

Bilbo's breath was hot against this face, and his eyes. Mahal, his eyes. Never had Bofur understood seeing desire in a person's eyes until this moment. Bofur placed a heavy hand against Bilbo's sternum and pushed. He did not stop until the hobit leaned against the wall once more.

"I've watched you Bilbo Baggins. And aye, I've wanted ye, from near enough the first moment we were introduced. But the Maker strike me down if I tell a lie, I never thought you would want me in return."

"Then you're in luck, I suppose. Bofur, I—"

But Bofur interrupted Bilbo by kissing him, deeply. It was warm and wet and _so good_ feeling Bilbo pressed against him from thighs to shoulders, Bofur only wanted to press closer. Bilbo moaned, deep in his chest, his hands slipped from Bofur's waist to his belt and pulled. Bofur let himself be led, rutting against Bilbo as his hands wound into the hobbit's hair.

Clever hands were already working at the fastenings of Bofur's trousers as Bofur pulled reluctantly away from Bilbo's lips, breathing hard. He rucked up Bilbo's shirttails out of his pants and could already feel his hard length. Bilbo's hands moved from their bruising grip on Bofur's hips around to his ass and _dragged_ him closer, startling a groan from his lips as they thrust together. It was enough for several moments, just moving together, their mouths hanging open, their breaths mingling. 

"Nnh, Bofur," panted Bilbo. "Want to feel your cock against mine."

Bofur felt the air in his lungs stutter and he exhaled shakily. "That's a filthy little mouth you've got, Master Burglar." But Bofur shoved their respective trousers down out of the way, reveling in their half-undressed state. If anyone should come looking for them, they’d get more than an eyeful.

"Oh, you enjoy it," smirked Bilbo confidently, but closed his eyes, his head titled back hitting the wall and moaned loudly as Bofur wrapped a spit-slicked hand around both of their cocks at once and began to stroke. The hobbit, still clutching at his backside, began to knead the supple flesh.

He watched Bilbo’s face, with his eyes screwed shut, lips forming a blatant and obscene ‘o,’ entranced. 

“Aye, I like yer mouth,” Bofur grunted. “But I never would’ve thought ye could speak like that without blushing or stammering.”

Their rhythm grew haphazard and Bofur sped up his strokes, feeling the tightness in his balls. He brushed against the head of Bilbo’s cock with a calloused thumb, teasing the slit. Bilbo quickly shoved his fist against his mouth to muffle the shout as he came, painting the edges of Bofur’s tunic with stripes of thick come. Not far behind with a last twist of his hand, Bofur’s own come shot across Bilbo’s stomach and dribbled slowly into the nest of curls surrounding his softening length. Bofur wanted to smear the sticky mess across more of the hobbit’s rounded, soft belly, but reached into Bilbo’s pocket for the length of cloth he’d offered as a replacement handkerchief that he knew was there.

Bilbo seemed just as glad for the wall as Bofur was, leaning heavily against it his legs shaky from exertion and orgasm gave out while he cleaned the worst of the mess up.

After a momentary silence, when Bofur feared this might have been a terrible mistake Bilbo knocked his shoulder and said with a lazy smile stretching across his face, “So you said something about the company leaving tomorrow? We ought to get you to bed, Mister Bofur.”

“You know I’d quite forgotten why exactly I came looking for you, Mister Bilbo. Are you going to tuck me in?” he replied, any fear of awkwardness gone in an instant.

“Tuck you in and even cuddle with you. As long as you don’t snore like your brother.”

Bofur laughed and slung an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders, that indistinct thrumming itch under his skin finally gone. “No dwarf can snore like Bombur.”

[]


End file.
